


Deck The Fucking Halls

by etselec



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what, fuck me in the <i>ass.</i>”</p><p>“What did you say to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Fucking Halls

**Author's Note:**

> hey basically AU where Gerard is a comic book artist and Frank is in a small band and they're trying to put ornaments up onto the christmas tree
> 
> stuff happens

“You know what, fuck me in the _ass._ ”

“What did you say to me?” Frank removed his arm from around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Gerard sighed and stared at the ornament in his hands. “I’m not talking to you. This fucking fatass Santa ornament fucking broke and I’m trying to put the fucking hook thing through the fucking loop thing.”

Frank blinked at him, biting his lip, unsure of what to do. _It’s just an ornament,_ he thought. “So, you want Santa to fuck you in the ass?”

Gerard dropped the ornament in his lap. “Can you help me? Fuck, Frank, Mikey’s coming in like three days and I need to put this fucking tree up so he’ll see how un-lame I am.”

Frank nuzzled his head against Gerard’s neck. “You were never lame, Gee,” he mumbled against his skin. Frank snatched the Santa ornament off of Gerard’s lap. “You got a hotass boyfriend who loves you a-fucking-lot and a job at fucking Dark Horse Comics—”

“Shut up, shut up,” Gerard pushed his hand against Frank’s cheek and shoved him away. “We’re not gonna get any fucking ornaments on the tree if you’re being all cute and shit.”

“Fine, fine, let me put this Santa shit on the tree and I’ll help you with the other ones.” It took some time and lots of cursing, but Frank finally hung the ornament on the tree, lopsided and could probably fall off if there any wrong movements around the tree, but hey, at least it was up there. He stood in front of the tree, admiring his work. “There we go, one down, like, five billion to go.”

“Forty, actually,” Gerard said, joining Frank in front of the tree, looping an arm around his waist. “We’ll split the work, you take this half of the box, I’ll take the other half,” Gerard reasoned, removing his arm from around Frank’s waist and hooking both his arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to his, sighing softly into Frank’s mouth. “I don’t want to put these damn ornaments on this tree,” he murmured against his mouth.

“Then don’t,” Frank smirked, running his hands down Gerard’s back to cup his ass.

“Frankie,” Gerard whined, biting his lip. He walked back to the box of ornaments and bent down to pick up red ornament, round and shiny against the light. “The faster we get these on the tree, the faster you can get to fucking me.”

If Frank had been drinking water, he would’ve spit it out. “Holy shit okay what do you want me to do?”

“Box. Ornaments. Go,” Gerard smiled at him, gesturing to the box.

“Yeah, um, okay, ornaments,” Frank swallowed hard and hooked the ornament onto a branch. He picked another ornament out of the box and hooked it on another branch.

“Fuck, the hook won’t go on the fucking ornament again,” Gerard groaned from the other side of the tree.

“Need help?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Frank crawled over to the other side and plucked the ornament out of Gerard’s hands. “Let me do it.”

“Stop it, deal with your side,” Gerard snatched the ornament out of his hand and continued to stick the hook through the loop at the top of the ornament.

“No,” Frank took the ornament out of Gerard’s hands.

“Frank!” Gerard took it back and when Frank tried to take it again, the ornament plummeted to the ground, shattering into red and white pieces. “Fucker! That was my mom’s!”

“Shit, I’m sorry! I’ll get a broom,” Frank stared at Gerard wide-eyed and ran into the kitchen and dragged the broom and dustpan into the living room. “I’m fucking sorry, Gee, I shouldn’t have taken it from you like that.” He whisked the glass into the dustpan and dumped it into the trash.

When Frank got back, Gerard was slumped against the couch, clearly giving up on trying at this point. “Frank, you suck. Majorly.”

Frank frowned. “Sorry, Gee—”

“Not just about the fucking ornament, about you. You suck for distracting me with your fucking concern for me and everything and fuck—Fuck you, fuck this, fuck m—” Gerard blinked. “What are you doing?”

Frank hovered above Gerard, putting one knee on either sides of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and pulled him close. “Hugging you.”

Gerard locked eyes with Frank. “This is a very sexual hug.”

“Well, hugging and maybe other… things,” Frank leaned in close, his mouth a mere centimeter from Gerard’s.

“Frank, I—” Frank took the opportunity of Gerard opening his mouth to shove his tongue inside, licking the inside of his mouth. He lifted his hand to cup Gerard’s face, using his other hand to run his hand through his hair.

Gerard pushed Frank away, but not off of him. “I guess… Mikey and Pete can put the other ornaments up... later,” he looked at Frank’s lips, shiny from kissing him. Gerard brushed his lips against Frank’s before saying, “Christmas isn’t for a few days.”

“Right,” Frank raised an eyebrow before kissing Gerard again. “So?”

“So, we have time for you to—I don’t know—fuck me?”

“Like you wanted the Santa ornament to?”

“Frank, shut the fuck up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> um first fic for this fandom so yeah. just kinda had this idea and i've been reading a lot of frerard fanfic lately


End file.
